Cocoa Flavoured Rabbits
by Oro4
Summary: Nothing to do with the title. Four REALLY short stories about Balthier and Fran. Let the yumminess ensue!


A/N: How are you all? Here is a nice little thingy for ya. Some BalxFran goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII

Cocoa Flavored Rabbits

Hate Me

Balthier groaned and stretched his sore limbs. He spent the whole night in between different dreams and hardly had any sleep at all. Balthier sat up in his bed and looked around his small room. The _Strahl_ was his baby and he thought it would be his first and only love. The sky pirate had to admit. His beloved ship was now only his first love.

There was a soft knock on his door as Balthier was walking over to the other side of his room. He was shirtless and had his boxers on but grinned feeling generous. Balthier opened the door to a very attractive brown bunny looking at him with a smirk on her lips. Of course to everyone else she was frowning but after being together for so long Balthier developed a sense that no one else did when it came to Fran. He leaned closer to Fran, who stood immobile.

"Tell me, sky pirate, what do you intend to gain?" Fran asked.

Balthier grinned.

"You know, Fran, after a night such as last night, it is customary to lie in bed in the arms of the gentleman." He said.

Fran cocked an eyebrow.

"Certainly your hunger has been sated?" Fran asked. "After a night such as last night?"

Balthier did not miss the sideway glance Fran gave to the corridor. A tingle ran down his back. She knew how very possessive he was. After spending so many years together she had to know how well he took care of his things. Balthier's tongue flicked out of his mouth to wet his lips. Fran was looking very vulnerable right now and it was making him hungry.

Balthier's hand shot out and grabbed Fran's wrist. He pulled her into his waiting mouth and begun to ravish her lips.

"Balthier!" Fran managed through her lips' demise. "The… others!"

Balthier grinned and ran his fingers through her long ponytail. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his room. After he closed the door her pressed her tall frame against it and continued to ravish her tender lips. His fingers traveled under the sheer material covering her abdomen. Fran groaned and opened her mouth as Balthier's fingers pressed into her skin. His nails bit her flesh.

"I hate you." She groaned as Balthier's lips moved to her neck. Balthier couldn't help but chuckle. As much as she said she hated him, it did not stop the fact that one of her hands were tugging at his hair and the other one was around his neck.

"Well I don't hate you." Balthier said. "Now if you please, I'm going to take you now."

* * *

Bite Me 

Fran looked reached down to her leg to undo one of her stilettos. It had been a long day of killing monsters, looking for treasure and being goggled at by strange humes and banga alike. Fran winced a little when the shoe fell off and quickly looked around. It would be the end of her if anyone was in the room. She would be harassed by Vaan and Penelo for the rest of their lives. Fran was reaching for the other foot when the bridge door opened. Balthier walked and a grin spread across his lips. Fran liked the way they looked… and tasted.

"Fran, my dear, why don't you take a rest?" Balthier asked sitting in the pilot's seat. Fran shrugged and continued to take off her pronged stiletto. She paused when the sky pirate's hand covered hers. He slid onto the floor in front off her and began to finish the work the viera started.

"You take pleasure in my uneasiness." Fran's low voice muttered.

Balthier smirked.

"I only take pleasure in it when you don't fight." He said. He moved Fran's hands into her lap and continued his work.

"I thought you liked it when I fought." Fran said smirking.

Balthier removed the shoe and his fingers wrapped around her foot. His thumbs pressed into the joints of her foot and Fran shuttered. Her crimson eyes glared.

"I _do_ like it when you fight." Balthier whispered, pressing deeper into his partner's foot. "But when you don't it means I won."

Balthier leaned into Fran, opening her legs slightly so that his body could fit. A feral grin spread across his lips and Fran tried not to let her excitement through her features. In all her years, no man had made her want to… lose control like Balthier did. She felt the sky pirate's tug on her hair as he pulled her closer.

"I'd much rather you just finish massaging my feet." Fran said avoiding Balthier's lips. Balthier grinned.

"I will, after I get some form of compensation."

Fran scowled and Balthier yanked her hair harder. She could not avoid his lips this time around. His lips molded hers. Fran closed her eyes for a moment, trying to enjoy the feel of Balthier against her but she was not about to have him think that he could rule over her. Fran flattened herself against Balthier until he shivered in delight. As much as he knew how to make her made Fran knew she had the same effect on him.

Balthier's lips opened and Fran felt his tongue grace her lips. She grinned against Balthier's lips and opened her mouth a little. Fran could feel the triumph spreading throughout his body and laughed inwardly. She quickly opened her mouth wide enough to give Balthier some form of manly satisfaction and then… bit on his tongue.

Balthier gasped and pulled away holding a hand to his mouth. Fran grinned and in one quick movement grabbed her shoes and walked to the entrance of the bridge.

"Is that compensation enough, sky pirate?" she asked with a small smirk to her lips.

Balthier glared but smirked played on his lips.

"I will get my compensation, my dearest Fran." He said getting up to sit in the pilot's seat.

Fran smirked and exited the bridge.

* * *

Love Me (Skip Beat! Lol haha sorry okay…) 

Balthier wanted compensation for her little action. He was in the mood for a little revenge as well.

"Balthier, you alright?" Vaan asked concerned.

Balthier pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Vaan. He was supposed to be teaching him how to fly an air ship. Balthier nodded and flipped a switch on the control panel.

"What were you thinking about?" Vaan asked tilting his head to the side. Balthier glanced over to the co-pilot's side of the Strahl before a wide grin spread across his face. Vaan took a step back looking a little nervous.

"Revenge." Balthier replied.

"Huh?" Vaan asked confused.

Balthier turned his head to the side when he heard movement from Fran. She stood up and started walking towards the open door to the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Balthier asked grinning.

"To get Penelo." Fran replied and continued to walk out of the bridge area.

Balthier stood up and walked after his partner (in every aspect of the word, even though Fran would not admit it). She didn't know how sweet his revenge was about to be… or how much he wanted for compensation. Balthier caught up to Fran right before her fingers touched Penelo's door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him.

"Did you honestly think I would not come after you, dearest?" Balthier whispered after his arms wrapped around his partner's waist.

"Get off of me Balthier…" Fran said. Her voice was serious and she was in no mood to play. Balthier chuckled. She just was not in the mood to get caught.

"Why did you run when I mentioned revenge?" Balthier asked in low, soft tones. "Surely you do not think I meant… you?"

Balthier loved the way Fran trembled. She was going to get just what she deserved.

"I know you sky pirate." Fran whispered.

"Do you…? I daresay you hardly know me."

Next thing Balthier knew, he was pinned against the wall with a very angry, very _sexy_ Fran glaring at him. He did not even bother to hold in the shiver that ran through him. The way she looked made him want revenge even more because she thought that she was about to get over on him all over again. That, Balthier knew, was not going to be the case.

Before Fran could even say anything a door somewhere along the corridor opened. She froze and Balthier grinned.

"Do you want them to know all about us, Fran?"

"You wouldn't dare, sky pirate."

Balthier grinned and opened the door he was leaning against. Fran's eyes widened when the two of them stumbled into the room. Balthier grinned and rolled on top of her.

"What…are you doing Balthier?!" Fran's voice was as surprised as it was ever going to get.

"…You know, dearest. I am about to make you love me." Balthier replied.

"How do you plan to do that?" Fran asked glaring. Balthier grinned a wicked grin.

"...Stay awhile, Fran, and I'll make sure to find out."

* * *

Fight Me 

Balthier grinned at the sky, loving the way the freedom caressed him and held him steadfast. They were about to go on a hunt in Ridorana Cataract and from what Balthier could tell, it was going to be the hardest one yet. Balthier heard the door to the bridge open and another grin spread across his face. Something else, a very _nice_ something else gave him freedom. The viera known as Fran made Balthier's day more than once…and his nights more than he could count. They never actually _slept_ together

(much to the sky pirate's dismay) but they were very close to it on more than on occasion. Not mentioning the tension between them that even Vaan was starting to pick up on (Balthier made a note to be more careful in the future).

Balthier watched it partner sit down and a feral grin spread across his lips.

"Have you finally given up?" he asked turning toward the very pretty viera.

Fran eyed Balthier with a sour look. As sour as her face would permit.

"You do not know me that well it seems."

Balthier grinned and leaned a little closer to the viera.

"I think… my dearest, that I know you quite well." Balthier corrected. "Of course, my lesson yesterday did not seem to sink in very well."

"It sank in very well indeed and I do not wish to… stir your body further."

A chuckled escaped the sky pirate's throat.

"I'm a hume, dearest, not to mention a male hume." Balthier got up and pinned his favourite girl to her chair. A scowl was on her face and she was trying to remove Balthier body from her personal space. She jerked this way and that, and tried to move her arms but Balthier was in just the right position to keep himself close, if not already on top of Fran. Her hips jerked and rubbed against Balthier's body. Balthier hissed then shivered and lowered his head to Fran's neck.

"Fran, my love, I daresay you did that on purpose." He said.

Fran made a noise akin to a hiss.

"I certainly did not, Balthier. But I do believe you are getting your hopes a little high."

Balthier kissed the sweet skin of Fran's neck and she froze.

"What are you going to stop fighting me?" Balthier asked.

"Never in your dreams, sky pirate."

Balthier lips moved from her neck to her jaw, trailing tender kisses all the while.

"In my dreams," Balthier's lips moved along Fran's jaw line, "you not only fight," his tongue flicked the flesh of her lips, "but you give in as well."

Fran's eyes challenged Balthier and he was all too willing to take her up on her challenge. His lips brushed against Fran's and one of his hands caressed the underside of her knee. Immediately Fran stood up, glaring daggers at Balthier. But the sky pirate was not about to get away… completely. He pulled her down to him, and she lost her balance, falling to the floor. The situation seemed familiar to Balthier and he grinned. In a flash he was straddling Fran's waist with a grin on his face.

"I love it when you fight, dearest." Balthier said leaning down to give Fran a kiss on her cheek.

"What do you plan on doing, sky pirate?"

"What all good sky pirates do, naturally," Balthier said with a grin, "take part in the bounty."

"Am I some sort of prize?"

Balthier licked her lips again but this time crushed her lips in to hers. Her mouth was open and waiting for him. A throaty groan escaped Balthier's throat when Fran tried to shake his body again. Her hips thrust into his very, _very_ sweet spot. He rocked his hips back in response and a wicked look was on his face.

"You take pleasure in this, sky pirate…" Fran said wearily.

Balthier grinned.

"You take pleasure in this as well, Fran. Don't try to deny it." Balthier said nipping the flesh of Fran's lips.

"I do not."

Balthier grinned. He fingered a few strands of Fran hair.

"You body hot, dearest…," Balthier continued to nip Fran's lips, "you like it when I catch you."

* * *

A/N: All done! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
